castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Whirlwind
Levels *Whirlwind Level 1 needs to be purchased before Level 2. Level 2 needs to be purchased before Level 3. They are all available in the Guild Shop. Usage *Whirlwind must be selected in the Special tab in the enemies' attack box instead of the regular Duel. Otherwise, Whirlwind will not be performed. While using the power, the damage to the main target will drop to 80% of the normal damage. **With Whirlwind Level 1, 80% of the damage done to the target is also inflicted on each adjacent enemy. **'Whirlwind Level 2' increases the adjacent damage to 83% of the damage done to the target. **'Whirlwind Level 3' increases the adjacent damage to 86% of the damage done to the target. *Whirlwind damage done to the target can be modified by other effects, which, in turn, affects the damage done to the adjacent enemies: **Confidence and Shout/Leadership increase the damage done to the target, which increases the whirlwind damage to the adjacent enemies. **The additional damage done to the target by Poison increases the whirlwind damage to the adjacent enemies. **Magic Barrier/Mana Shield, Guardian/Sentinel, or Evade may reduce or eliminate damage to the target. The damage done to the adjacent enemies is a percent of that done to the target, so these may reduce or eliminate the adjacent damage, as well. *The whirlwind damage done to the adjacent targets ignores their skills or effects: **A rogue adjacent to the target cannot evade whirlwind's side damage. **An adjacent enemy with Mana Shield or Guardian/Sentinel is not protected from whirlwind's side damage. **An adjacent enemy's Poison is not triggered by taking whirlwind's side damage. It does not add to side damage, nor is the poison counter reduced. **Polymorph status is not removed from adjacent enemies, as they have not been targeted. *Whirlwind will not trigger Resurrect/Revive on adjacent targets. *Whirlwind cannot be performed if you are defeated or stunned. Whirlwind cannot be used to target a stunned opponent. General Boost Video Table Equipment Bonus Total possible bonus: +55 Whirlwind damage Recommendations *An important tool in any Warrior set-up. Healthy warriors should almost always use this power to optimize their damage output per token. With whirlwind, warriors are able to hit 2-3 people that are standing side-by-side in the same gate. Helpful in chipping down the health of a tough, maybe unbeatable, enemy by hitting the one beside him/her and spreading the damage over. *Combined with Confidence (and Meekah, Gabrielle, Deianira or Ameron and/or Attilius), Whirlwind can truly bring out the offensive potential of the Warrior. Add Leadership buff and a Rogue Poisoning the main target to really maximize damage output. Mage Polymorph can be used to ensure a victory while minimizing the damage the warrior takes. *The whirlwind equipment available in the War shop adds damage to each of the affected targets. It does not figure in the calculations for cleave damage, rather it simply adds the total bonus for each item equipped directly to the damage incurred by both the main and secondary targets. You must have your warrior equipped with the items to receive the bonus. The bonus damage applies only when you use the Whirlwind attack. *Being a very useful Warrior power, and the least expensive at that, Whirlwind should be the first exclusive power that Warrior-building players buy (after Resistance). Notes *The picture in the ability is the weapon Avenger. *Not to be confused with the magic equipment Whirlwind from Arena Season II.